


Sister in law

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sister in law

Laura is his brothers wife.  
She is a gentle women   
And brings out the best in Barney.  
Clint is happy for his brother.  
After every thing thst,  
Happened in their lives,   
He deserves happiness.   
And Laura makes him happy.  
She makes his brother complete.


End file.
